


Game Over. Want to Start again?

by Minemosyne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minemosyne/pseuds/Minemosyne
Summary: Tony Stark could not let the equation go. And that is why he was driving to the Avengers Compund to help them with their Time Travel Plans. He knew he would regret this decision, he knew this was dangerous and he could potentially loose everything. But still, this was his last chance to get everyone back...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Endgame I was inspired to start a Fanfiction. This will contain Spoilers for Endgame and for every MCU movie before that! I am not a native speaker, If you find any errors, please feel free to post corrections in the comments. Also if you are interested to be a Beta for this story just ask. I have read a lot of others fanfictions with time travel and fix it in the Marvel fandom, I hope I avoid any similarities. But I can also recommend Anew. by IViv if you are interested in these kind of FFs.  
> Have Fun!

**Prolog**

  
Tony was driving in his car towards the Avengers compound knowing he would regret this decision. Damn he was happy with his life. Yes, the last five years after the Snap and the fight with Thanos were difficult. He would be lying if he said it was a breeze. The guild, the grief, the mourning of people he couldn’t even bury. It gnawed on him, but still he had finally found some form of happiness with Pepper and his daughter. He had settled, he had retired from his Iron Man suit like Pepper always wanted.

  
Yet he still took the turn on the road, leading to Rogers. He still calculated the damn equation to master Quantum Travel. He could say he was a genius and it was second nature to him to solve things. But if he were honest, how could he not try and bring Peter back? How could he not try to bring any of the Avengers back? The world was still in chaos after the Snap even if five years had passed. So could he really stay at home, doing nothing, and let Rogers play with really dangerous Quantum Mechanics? Tony was aware that his equation was based only on assumptions and was solely tested by F.R.I.D.A.Y as a simulation. There was no testing or evidence that said that this would not tear him apart.

  
His car was approaching the compound fast. He resisted the urge to just turn around. He could already see Rogers waiting for him, of course the captain heard him approach. To be honest he did not try to be stealthy, blasting his audio on full volume. There was a rock song playing but he was too distracted to even register the title. The music was just to silence his thoughts which it did not even archive.

  
Tony managed to drive past Rogers by a few meters. Debating on just leaving the car there, he decided to reverse it. He needed his escape plan right next to him, without giving Rogers a chance to fight him. Which he wouldn’t, Tony rationalized but still only left the car in park instead of turning it of completely. He rolled down the window to speak to Rogers: “Not going well?”

  
“Not really”, Rogers’s response came short and tense.

  
“He turned into a Baby? Yeah that happens when you let time flow through him instead of around him. You know some who knows about Quantum Mechanics could have warned you about it, wait, I did.” Tony started his rambling to mask his nervousness. Looking at Rogers without the uniform and the shield he could see that there was nothing to fear. He exited his car, the weight of his arc reactor resting on his chest in a calming matter.

  
“I fixed it for you. Couldn’t let it go.” He could see the righteous response from Rogers, but lifted a hand to stop him. “I owe Peter to try it.” He could see the response dying on Steve’s tongue. He knew that would end that argument, which left a bitter afterthought from winning this confrontation.

  
With a nod of Rogers, Tony entered the compound, walking into the direction of their past.  
 

**Chapter 1**

  
It was refreshing for Tony to see Bruce again. The scientist was still the same, his humor accompanied with dry wit and facts. Of course Tony did not overlook the whole big green exterior of him, but that was just not something he choose to focus on. He rather tried everything in his power to make this time travel as save as possible. Scott’s rather vague knowledge of the Quantum Realm was making Tony nervous, especially considering the lives at risk. So yes Tony made the equation to pinpoint specific dates in the quantum realm, and theoretical speaking they knew how to maneuver. But that still did not make the damn particles save, or shrinking your body to the quantum realm and then expanding again. Scott could be lucky that his body did not take any damage while acting as Ant-man so far. Tony tried to act confident but he was jittery as hell.

  
Together with Bruce, Tony managed to create a suit which would hopefully make traveling in the Quantum Realm saver and easier. They also made a time travel wristwatch, which just sounded ridiculous spoken out loud. He used every tool available to him and Bruce to manage the upcoming trial. Up till this point everything was theoretical, yes granted they had prototypes, but still nothing was turned on yet. They had taken every particles that Scott still had in his possession and had counted the largest amount of time jumps: 12, already including the amount they needed to get back. There was no space to do extensive testing or hiccups. So no pressure there.

  
Tony had focused on every bit of machinery he could put his hands on, but eventually their time travel tools were finished. It was time for their one and only test. Deciding who would do the time jump was ridiculous. They were debating on who had more people to get back, who was more lost after the snap, who needed the heroic- pick- me- up the most. To be honest Tony left himself out of the first half of discussion, but had to intervene.  
“I will g-“, he tried to state before he is interrupted by everyone. Declaring it was a bad idea because of Pepper, his daughter, his age… And so on.

  
“No listen to me!” Tony exclaimed raising his hands for them to focus on him. He needed to make this logical. He looked around them and started:” It can’t be Banner, due to him being full with gamma radiation, it could mess the whole calculation up. Thor might be durable but I am sorry to say this, you are just not mentally prepared for traveling in time,” Tony started his reasoning: “Scott, it is incredible you survived being in the realm for so long, but your body needs rest before you shove it back in there. Nebula I do not know if your technology advancements will hinder the time travel, especially because you need a network for your memory to be stored in. That leaves Hawkeye, Natasha, Steve and me. Which one of us has the knowledge to fully memorize every detail of their travel, able to analyze the realm and is also capable of adjusting the calculations if necessary? Rogers unless you keep a PhD hidden from me you know it has to be me.” Tony said gazing into the man’s eyes.

  
“Hey you didn’t mention me!”, Rocket said already looking ready to fight.

  
“Oh yeah, I forgot. Tell me again how a talking raccoon would be able to hide in N.Y when traveling back in time to gather the infinity stones?” Tony snapped back at him raising an eyebrow.

  
“Alright point taken”, Rocket quickly admitted. “But I thought the time travel would also teleport you close to you past self?”

  
“It should,” Tony agreed: “But that is it. Should is not will. You could travel back in time but not in place, being stuck right here on earth. Or we are able to manage time and space travel which could lead to endless possibilities of us ending up in void, or miles of our target. Need I go on? The best scenario which we will test first, is to kind of spawn close to our past counterparts, but out of sight. And in that case choosing someone already on earth would simplify the calculations immensely.”

  
Tony could see Steve tense and squaring up for a fight. But he interrupted before he uttered even one word. “It is just a test. Not the final fight. When we have the data, I can adjust everything for each one of us, so in the end we will be a team, we will go back in time, and we will save everyone. Steve… it is just a test. I have to see it to really make it work when it counts.”

  
Taken aback by the sudden change in tone, Rogers just nodded, releasing the tension from his shoulders. “Alright, Tony. When do you want to do this?”

  
“I will have to run the simulation one last time to be sure as well as to fit the suit to my body paradigms. 24 hours should be enough.” Tony said not believing he actually won this fight against Rogers.

  
“Then we will meet here again tomorrow. Take some time to rest Tony.” Bruce said, shutting down the machines. Tony nodded to his science friend, thankful for his help.

 

 

  
Tony’s heart hammered in his chest while he waited for Pepper to pick up the video dial. He wished he could meet them before doing the test, but he was scared he would decide to stay with them. So instead he made the call, wanting to see his wife to reassure her and himself.

  
“Tony”, her voice immediately soothed his nervously twitching fingers.

  
“Hey Pep’, how are you doing today? How’s Morgan?”, he asked noticing the absence of his daughter.

  
“She is already asleep. She found her way into the garage again”, Pepper sighed, but a smile tucked on her lips, “She was in the process of taking apart one of you first repulsors. It think we need to buy her another scientist kit”

  
“She already tore through all the age appropriate kits. I think we have to get the advanced ones. At this pace she will be ahead of her peers in no time”, Tony replied smiling fondly as well.

  
“That she will be. But this isn’t about our little mechanic. It is about my big mechanic”, she smirked at him through the screen.

  
“Bug huh?”, he said with a wink before getting serious again: “We finished the preparations, tomorrow we will do the first and only testing.”

  
“Wow Tony, that is amazing. I knew you could do it” Pepper encouraged him, as always.

  
“I wasn’t quite so sure but it is relieving you were… Pep’ I am going to do the testing. I have to see everything with my own eyes before I can risk any other Avenger”, he said waiting for his wife to be angry.

  
Instead Pepper looked affirmed: “I had a suspicion you would do that. But honey, I am still worried. Please be as safe as you can be. And return to me in one piece okay?”

  
“I will. Thank you for trusting me in this. I will take F.R.I.D.A.Y with me, I don’t know if she will be able to send the data to you, but I will make sure she sends you a message if anything happens.” Tony said stroking his watch in which his A.I lived when he traveled.

  
“I will do my best Boss!” she chirped, sounding as if she was squaring up for a big task.

  
Pepper smiled for the A.I, she had grown used to her voice in their home, she even considered her part of their little family. “Then I can rest assured you are in capable hands.”

  
“I love you, Pepper”, Tony said, the uneasy feeling form before vanished while talking with his wife.

  
“I love you too”, she replied. “Now tell me all the gossip about the Avengers I know you are just close to exploding with it”

  
Tony chuckled but told her everything. She just could wash away all his worries. He loved her and was so grateful they both survived the snap. He did not know where he would be otherwise. He would to this for everyone who wasn’t as fortunate as him. He would save them all.

 

 

  
Even though Tony was set on sleeping right after the phone call, he stayed up reviewing everything again. He started by going through the calculations and the data for the GPS compass on his tablet. He finished his evaluation a bit after midnight and tried to settle back into bed. When he was almost ready to sleep, his brain informed him that there could still be something wrong with the machinery. Which irked him long enough that he went down to the work shop to calibrate everything again. So he continued on the suit and on the wristband. Then an idea about a time travel-save communicator started up in the back of his mind and at that point Tony choose to stay awake for just a few hours more.

  
“Fry, remind to go to sleep about 6 hours before the testing starts”, Tony mumbled already starting at the file for the communicator.

“Of course boss!”, she replied.

“Now help me with this, will you? I think I am missing something…” and with this he continued to work.

 

 

  
“Boss, I have to remind you to go to sleep.” F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped alive after Tony had lost himself in another equation.

  
“Oh yeah sure. Maybe one hour longer,” He said reaching for the holographic image of the communicator which was already in the production chamber.

  
“Boss this is the second time you told me this. You really need to sleep for your cognitive functions to be at at least 80% if you still plan on doing the test without any mentally hindering-“

  
“Ok, ok. I hear you. I will go to sleep now.”, he sighed and rubbed at his face.

  
“Please notify if there are any errors will making the communicator ok?”

  
“Sure thing, Boss!”, she replied and turned off the holograms in the work shop.

  
Tony returned to his room and glanced at his tablet. He could almost feel F.R.I.D.A.Y.S. exasperation with him when he reached for it. But then he stopped himself. He had done everything. Everything is done. He could not further improve this until he tested it for the first time. He could end up messing up his own tracker if he continued “improving” it. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. This would be their chance of undoing the snap. His chance to see Peter again. He just hoped that he wouldn’t lose everything else in the process. 

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

In.   
Out. 

He willed his thoughts to go silent and concentrated on the sounds outside of the window. He could hear the faint sound of the ocean and the wind picking up in the trees. Somewhere along the compound was an electrical fence which Tony could imagine humming. 

Relax. 

He followed the steps he had acquired over the years to fall asleep when he came back from Afghanistan, the battle of New York and from space. Rhodey had trained him to do these exercises whenever he was too wired to sleep. He released the tension in his neck first and following his body he unclenched his back muscles and his arms. He breathed into his stomach and let the muscles rest. After that he rolled his ankles to feel the muscles in his legs and to make them relax as well. He could feel the pressure leaving his body and as he imagined a wide field, he fell asleep.

 

 

  
No turning back now. This is it. Tony looked at the white and red suit he was wearing. It was tight and engulfing him like his Iron man under suit usually would, which calmed him immensely. He tightened the wristband again and gulped nervously. 

“Fry?”, he asked trying not to alert the others.

“Yes Boss?”

“If anything happens to me, you have the files right?”, he looked at the platform which was getting ready to transport him.

“Of course. And I will distribute them as soon as I am 100% sure it is needed”, she assured him sensing his uneasiness. 

“Thank you.”, he said, putting on his communicator. He walked up to Bruce and handed him the other communicator.

“I came up with it last night. Might test it as well now,” Tony said shrugging.

“What is its purpose?” Bruce asked turning it in his hands.

"It should allow us to talk while in the Quantum Realm, but I don’t know if it works once I am in the past”, Tony frowned trying to figure out if an inter- time- communication was something he even wanted to try to tackle. 

“Alright. At least that part you won’t be alone” Bruce said and put the headset on. “Try to be as descriptive as possible ok?”

“Sure. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will try to record the Quantum Realm in the helmet. Maybe she will be able to send it to you, I tried to use the same enhancements.

“We will see if it works. It would be a great advancement when we will try to adjust it for the others” Banner said mirroring Tonys thoughts.

“Right well then. Time for testing” Tony muttered and walked towards the platform.

“See you in a second Tony”, Rogers said to him as a farewell. 

Tony nodded to him, the helmet closing around his head. 

“Test Starts in 3…  
2  
1  
…” 

Tony’s body was compressed down into the smallest particles when entering the Quantum Realm. His eyes were blinded by vibrant colors and his ears over sensitive to the white noise surrounding him. He could feel his body already moving into a direction. He saw the HUD glowing and noticed the GPS worked! He zoomed along streams of time and was careful not the get sucked into ones he didn’t want. The data in his helmet lit up and he could see that most of it was send to the others.   
Alright there was his goal. He flowed into time and expanded when the GPS tinged. His body convulsed as he was stretched to his original size. He hoped he would survive the pressure. He closed his eyes and took one last breath.

 

 

“Sir, there is a nuclear bomb heading for New York.” Jarvis voice rang in his ears.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being dropped into the Battle of New York again, oh how he hated this Time Travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for posting so so late. I guess Endgame had me a bit blown away. Anyway i started rewatching the movies again. What are your favorite moments? I hope you can still enjoy this story.

“What?” Tony asks suddenly feeling the weight of his Iron Man suit around him. Only the auto balancing keeping him from struggling in his flight.

  
“There is a nuclear bomb heading for New York, estimated arrival time two minutes”, Jarvis crisp voice rings over his intercom.

  
“Jarvis?” he can’t help to ask, feeling dizzy with the information input on the screen. He is in the Battel of New York. To be clear he is at the End of the Battle where he will fly that nuke into the portal. His heart speeds up just thinking about the void, his body tensing and rejecting the idea of flying into that damn thing again.

  
“Sir, I register elevated heart rates, you need to calm down.”

  
“Jarvis… Oh my god.” What was he supposed to do? Is this real? Is this the past? Is he his past self? Why? That was not supposed to happen! Shit. Will he jump back to the future in a second? Will the Hulk be able to pull him back? Where is the watch? His clothes?

  
“I can close the portal”, Natasha’s voice filters through his thoughts.

  
“Do it! Close it!”, Steve says, replaying Tony’s nightmares.

  
“Don’t, I have a nuke incoming”, his voice cracks while he turns his suit towards the estimated flight route.

  
“I know where to put it.” He almost says the words like it is a script. Then there is silence over the coms. No barked order or any advice. They all depend on him. He reaches the nuke and stirs it towards the portal.

 

“Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?”, Jarvis asks.

  
“No”, Tony remembers the pain this missed call Pepper brought in the future. “Just send her a text. Tell her… tell her… That I trust her the most in all of the people I have ever known. That she will be the best person to lead Star Industry. That I hope she will forgive me for never saying Goodbye to her. That I love her.” He chokes at the last words. “Jarvis, give her full access to everything I own. And take care of her buddy.” He knows that he made it back from the portal last time, but he does not know if plays out the same now.

  
As he is about 10 seconds away from the portal he remembers to give the team a last information: “My suit will shut down when I fly through it. There is no guarantee. Close it.”

  
And before he can hear the answer from his team, the darkness of the universe devours him. And there he sees them. The large ship, the hundreds of Leviathans, the assured destruction of earth he know will come with Thanos. He lets go of the nuke and much the same as last time, he closes his eyes.  
The other side of the portal looked like he remembered it in his worst nightmares. The supposedly empty space full with leviathans and spaceships. The aliens in NY barely a fragment of the fighting force before him. The thrusters of his suit started to die down and as last time he could feel the suit shutting down. He let go of the nuke and could see it drifting towards the main ship. He wanted to turn around and fly as quick as possible back to earth, but his body was petrified. He continued to watch the nuke go off and then he tumbles back. Like last time. He just hoped he would make it back through again. Like last time.  
And as the darkness engulfed him he thought of Morgan and Pepper, hoping he would see them again.

 

The roaring of the Hulk wakes him up.

Like last time.

  
"We made it?” He asks in a cracked voice.

  
"Yeah, you've done it", Cap replies looking at him, wonder and confusion in his eyes.

  
„Where is Loki?", He asks trying to piece the timeline together in his head. The Scepter from Loki will be taken by Hydra spies mimicking Shield agents, delivering them to Sokovia and creating Quicksilver and Wanda. Which would lead to them dismantling Hydra bases to find the Scepter which would then led to them all facing their fears at the hands if Wanda. And then he would be creating Ultron with Bruce.  
So he was set on stopping that whole shitshow from happening. After all he had no idea if he could go back to the future, with the suit, the wristwatch and the communicator gone. This was maybe their only chance.

  
"In the penthouse, smashed into the floor by Hulk", Barton replies clearly not expecting the question.

  
"Ok...ok…" he could clearly remember this day but he had chosen to forget the aching pain in his entire body apparently.

  
As he was helped to his feet, he wondered if it was the right call to stop the experiments. After all Maximoff was their best heavy hitter in the Arcana Sphere of fighting. But the thought was dismissed, no fighting power would excuse the brutal experiments on a girl. Maybe he could help them otherwise.  
They took the elevator to the top floor, as his suit was not able to reboot completely.

 

"Thor?", He asked clearly still shaking.

  
„Yes Man of Iron?"

  
„These Aliens, are there more of them?", he blinks to get rid of the echo left on his eyes.

  
„There is a possibility. But they are decades away from earth. Without another portal they could never reach this realm again", Thor smiles and claps him on the back.

  
"Ok…" he blinked away the image of the leviathans flying through space. He could feel Romanov’s eyes on him.

  
„Is the Tesseract from Asgard?" Tony questions for the first time. Wondering how such a powerful artefact ever made it to earth.

  
„I do think it was in our possession before it appeared here." Thor mumbles but clearly lacking the knowledge.

  
„And the Scepter?", Tony inquires, although he knows the answer.

  
„I never saw something like that in Asgard. But the magic feels similar to ours."

  
„So you could store it safely?" Tony asks already planning on sending them both with them back to Asgard. Even though two Infinity stones are dangerous in the same place, earth already has another one and three was just painting a target on their back.

  
"We should hand it over to Shield" the Captain Interrupts the conversation.

  
"You sure?" Barton surprisingly asks.

 

"They had the Tesseract before it should be handed back. The Scepter can be analyzed with it"

  
"I…" Tony swallows back the answer, remembering that Rogers had no knowledge of Hydra still existing or them being part of Shield.

  
"Could we decides as team about that?" He asks instead. Absolutely surprising the Captain. On the insight he was smiling about that. He had learned to communicate better in his marriage with Pepper and with Morgan being so young he had to control his ramblings.

  
"Ehh yeah ok" Rogers supplied clearly caught off guard, possibly wondering if he had a concussion.

 

They reach the top floor and catch a glimpse of the Hulk arriving on the balcony. He apparently climbed the Tower by destroying windows.  
He could not even find the anger about the repairs in him at the moment.

Tony steps up to the Hulk looking him in the eyes. "Hey there. Fight is done. Can we have Banner back?"

  
"Puny god still there" the Hulks grunts.

  
„Yeah I know… Bruce needs to help decide what to do"

  
"Punish him" Hulk supplies grinning.

  
„Yeah sure. But Bruce also has to voice his opinion. You know. We are a team. But I can write down your idea ok?"

  
Hulk snorts but then he starts to convulse and turning back.

  
„How did you know that would turn him back?" Romanov’s voice distracts him from the transforming body.

  
"Bruce and I talked in the lab about the Hulk. Apparently he wants to be asks in decisions as well" he answers knowing that the conversation happened in the future.

 

"Jarvis lock down the Tower as good as possible. No one is allowed into the Penthouse until we say so." He commands his A.I "Disable all communication between us and Fury. That includes the device in Romanov’s pocket"  
She shoots him an angered look but doesn't attack him, which Tony counts as a win.

  
"Do you have shackles for your brother? Anything that interrupts his magic?" Tony asks returning to the crater that was left in his living room floor.

  
"Absolutely", Thor confirms and in a few seconds Loki is in chains.

  
"Ok...ok. Jarvis? Is the suit capable of the emergency exit protocol?"

  
"Yes sir" the suit opens with a bit of scratching but otherwise he is finally out in the open. He takes a shaky breath and collapses onto the sofa. He feels along his ribs and shoulders, feeling the warmth of blood seeping into his clothes.

"You need to see a doctor" Rogers says, sitting down next to him.

  
"Yeah...Jarvis already called one. But we have enough time to discuss this first" He could see the Captain tensing again. But he is interrupted by Bruce sitting down as well.

  
"Alright. How is everyone? Anything urgent to be noted injury wise?" Rogers asks clearly looking at Tony.

  
"I think my suit shut down in the worm hole. I can feel my heart stutter still. Otherwise a broken rib and I guess a stab wound hence the bleeding." Tony rambles his diagnosis from...god 11 years ago.

  
"Bit of bleeding nothing serious" Romanov answers favoring her right side. He remembered she had injured something in the fight but she never told him what.

  
"Delirious and exhausted but everything ok for this conversation", Bruce mumbles seemingly falling asleep.

Rogers was left out from their group of injuries as his injuries already started to heal. Barton just shruggs.

"Alright, as I said in the elevator but will repeat for everyone: we have to decide about the Tesseract and the Scepter. If they should stay on earth in Shields hands or be send with Thor. I want us to talk about this seeing as everyone was somewhat effect by them." Tony initiates.

  
"It is not our authority to decide." Rogers decides to starts helpfully.

  
"I think it is. I do not fully trust Shield or the World Security council seeing as they just send a nuke to New York." Tony replies. "Also these two are not ours. They did not come from here. If anyone than Thor and Loki should decide about that." He raised an eyebrow to Rogers.

  
"They are too powerful together. One of them should go", Barton says stepping into the discussion.

  
"The Scepter can control minds even when it is not active. It should go with Thor" Bruce agrees.

  
"But the Scepter is the only thing capable if controlling the Tesseract. They should stay together" Romanov pitches.

  
"I've seen the destruction the Tesseract is capable to do in the wrong hands, it should be handed to Shield. The Scepter as well." Rogers states still insisting on his point.

  
"Why assume that shield wouldn't misuse them both? I've shown you the files. They are planning to use the Tesseract as weapon. Hell their experiments even triggered Reindeer Games to show up." Oh how he wishes the Captain knew that Hydra was Shield, which would make this so much easier. But he couldn't say anything. "At least don't give this world a Scepter capable of controlling the mind. That just begs for experiments, torture devices or mass controlling to happen", he argues deflating on the inside.

  
"Fine. The Tesseract was kept by Shield for ages. It should stay. The Scepter can go" Rogers compromises.

  
"The Tesseract belongs to Asgard. You mortals have done enough damage. I should take them both with me as well as Loki", Thor interrupts when they finally agreed on something.

  
"Fine with me." Tony agrees, raising eyebrows from Romanov and Rogers.

  
"Sir there are agents attempting to enter the Tower", Jarvis interrupts, stopping the argument from looping again.

  
"Ok we have no time. Raise your hands if they both should go to Asgard", Tony says raising his hand as well as Bruce and Thor. Surprisingly Barton raises a hand too.

  
"Tasha, I saw the dangers of them both. I know you want to be loyal to shield but what stops them from opening a portal again if they get them both?" Romanov deflates visibly after the words from Barton and raises a hand.

  
"Rogers please" Tony begs for once in his life, "This is bigger than the USA…. than Shield"

  
"Fine, but he has to go now if we want our decision to happen," Rogers agrees and stands up to control the area. "I can hear a Helicopter approach. They will storm this penthouse because we deliberately held them of."

  
"Thor can you get to Asgard right now?" Tony asks. He knew last time they had taken their time because they wanted to say goodbye and there was some open legal questions in regards of Loki. But otherwise it was not needed.

  
"Indeed. Avengers it was great to fight in battle with you", he takes the Tesseract, which was already packed in his security box by Romanov, and the scepter in one hand while he hold Loki’s elbow with his other hand.

  
The walked to the balcony and as the helicopter flew into sight they were teleported away leaving a burnt mark on the walkway. "Jarvis, open the penthouse", Tony instructs. "Please tell the Doctor to make it quick. I think I’ve lost a bit much blood."


End file.
